Quick Character Information/Season One
Characters Atlanta Chet was a survivor of the initial outbreak, having lived or relocated to Morgan's neighbourhood shortly before Rick Grimes arrived. Having run into a bit of trouble off-screen, Chet is found wandering the streets with a walker bite in his neck. With no choice, Morgan is forced to put him down. Chet is portrayed by Bo Burnham. Morgan's Family Morgan Jones was a survivor of the initial outbreak alongside his son, Duane. They rescue Rick from a walker on his first day experiencing the outbreak and helped him find his footing. After spending days with Rick, travelling to the sheriff's office with him, they split ways so Rick can find his family. Their current whereabouts are unknown. Morgan is portrayed by Lennie James and Duane is portrayed by Adrian Kali Turner. Outer Atlanta Camp The Outer Atlanta Camp was a defined group of survivors who relocated to outside the city when the initial outbreak was taking place. Shane Walsh was Rick Grime's friend and colleague pre-apocalypse. When the outbreak hit, he took Rick's family to safety in the Outer Atlanta Camp where he took a form of leadership role. At this camp included Glenn, T-Dog, Jacqui and Dale. Shane is portrayed by David Boreanaz, Glenn by Steven Yeun, T-Dog by IronE Singleton, Jacqui by Jeryl Prescott Sales, and Dale by Jeffrey DeMunn. Andrea's Family Andrea and Amy are sisters who were saved by Dale during the initial outbreak and soon met up with the rest of the Atlanta Camp survivors. Andrea's relationship with Dale right now is uncertain and Amy's innocence gets the best of her. Before the group left for the CDC, Amy is bitten and killed by a walker after they invade the camp and Andrea is forced to put her down. Andrea is portrayed by Katherine Mcnamara and Amy is portrayed by Mia Wasikowska. Rick's Family After suffering a gunshot wound that led to his coma, Rick Grimes wakes up without his family in the midst of a zombie apocalypse. Lori and Carl are taken by Shane to safety where they eventually meet with the Atlanta Camp, reuniting with Rick after roughly two weeks of believing he was dead. Rick is fueled by the thought of protecting his family, and both giving their son a better world for him to grow up in. Rick is portrayed by Andrew Lincoln, Lori by Sarah Wayne-Callies and Carl by Chandler Riggs. Jim's Family After the death of his wife and two daughters, Jim is forced to flee out of Atlanta where he meets up with the rest of the Atlanta Camp. After an attack on camp by a group of walkers, Jim is bitten on the abdomen. Realising he's going to die, Jim requests to be left by a tree so he can die, reanimate and be with his family after retelling the memory of leaving his family as walkers after they died. Jim is portrayed by Ray McKinnon, his wife is portrayed by Ellen Pompeo. Ed's Family Ed is portrayed by Sterling Brown, Clementine by Shahadi Wright Joseph and Diana by Gina Torres. Carol's Family Carol is portrayed by Melissa McBride and Sophia by Madison Lintz. Allen's Family Allen is portrayed by Donal Louge, Donna is portrayed by Laura Linney, Ben and Billy are portrayed by TBA and TBA. Merle's Family Merle is portrayed by Michael Rooker and Rebel by Sadie Sink. Vatos Nursing Home A gang of men who found themselves barricaded inside a nursing home at the start of the outbreak. Sometime after, they plan on grabbing a bag of guns left behind on the streets by Rick Grimes. When he gets there first, they kidnap Glenn as leverage for the guns. The groups come to a deal, releasing their hostages, and they part ways. Their status is left unknown. Center for Disease Control Greene Family Farm Hershel's Family Kenny's Family Category:Characters